The Excursion
by issekiwa
Summary: Goku and Vegeta go to the same school. They're class is on an excursion. Where are they going? Read their funny adventure and find out ^-^ Please R&R ^-^


All characters and ideas and or jokes (unless they're mine) belong to their respectful owners. ^-^  
  
The Excursion  
  
"Thut up, cwown!"  
  
"Goku! Turn around!"  
  
"Kakawot got in twouble."  
  
Goku turns around rather guiltily and sinks down in his chair, he couldn't help but laugh at Vegeta. I mean, after all, Vegeta did just get braces.  
  
"Goku! Pay attention! Now class as you all know, we are going to be conducting an exclusi…GOKU STOP PICKING YOUR NOSE! Ahem, as I was saying. We are going to be conducting an exclusive excursion, but only fifteen people can go. Now of course, I'm the teacher and therefore automatically one of those people. I'm sure you can work out the maths as to how many places are left. Goku, do you understand?"  
  
"Fifteen minus…"  
  
"Uh, never mind. It is also obvious the only our best students get to go, I have already taken the liberty of compiling the list of students going as well as the reserves."  
  
Goku's heart sank, he knew he wasn't particularly bright and he really did want to go on the excursion to 'Gluttony Park'.  
  
"Thucked in Kakawot, you'w nevew get to go now. AHAHAHAHA!"  
  
The teacher began reading the last two on the list.  
  
"Ronald Breton and Francis Weaving"  
  
"WHAT! THITH ITH IMPOTHIBLE! I SHOULD BE GOING!"  
  
"Calm down Vegeta, you're a reserve. And the other is Goku."  
  
Goku's eyes shot up.  
  
"WHAT, HIM? THE CWOWN?!"  
  
Vegeta gave Goku and evil stare then turned his nose up at him. Goku again laughed as he noticed Vegeta's lips protruding slightly from his enormously stupid braces.  
  
"Man, I really wanna go, and they said that there was going to be a tournament at the end of the excursion too."  
  
"TOUWNAMENT!! Don't you wowwy, cwown, we'll be going whethew they wike it ow not! -Then I'll finally get to fight you! -"  
  
"Yay, I get to go to 'Gluttony Park'! (Starts singing a jingle) 'Gluttony Park', it's the greatest land mark, lots of fun, food that's yum yum yu—"  
  
"THUT UP CWOWN! What made you think we'we going to Gluttony Pawk?"  
  
"Well, when she mentioned excursion the first thing I thought of was 'Gluttony Park' (starts up jingle again) yum yum yum, stuff yourself fat, forget the occasional ra—"  
  
"Kakawot, ith the only thing you can think of food?…Kakawot?…KAKAWOT!!"  
  
"Enchilada. I mean, what?"  
  
"-sigh-"  
  
Mysteriously one or two students disappeared during the course of the day and it just so happens that Goku and Vegeta now get to go to the excursion.  
  
Goku and Vegeta attend the excursion meeting.  
  
"Well, after some strange circumstances (stares straight at Vegeta who is whistling innocently trying to conceal a large amount of blood on his clothes) it seems that Goku and Vegeta will be joining us on the excursion."  
  
"Can you imagine it? How lucky are we, I wonder what happened to those other kids?"  
  
Vegeta gives Goku a blank expression and doesn't know whether Goku is acting, or just plain stupid.  
  
As it turns out, the excursion was in fact going to a science museum. Goku was rather excited about this, partial to the fact his wasn't quite sure what a science museum actually was but he was sure there was food there. Vegeta sat in silence as he pondered over where they would manage to hold a tournament in a museum. He gave  
  
up and decided they could probably do it somehow.  
  
Before they left the meeting, each student was advised to bring food with them just in case.  
  
The day of the excursion arrived, and Vegeta went over to meet up with Goku. Goku looked more like a walking giant shopping bag as he carried rather effortlessly what he considered to be his 'recess'.  
  
"Tho cwown, are you weady fow the touwnament?"  
  
"Hang on, I have to get the other bag."  
  
Goku dashes off only to return with a bag twice as big as the last.  
  
"Awe you preparing fow a famine?"  
  
Goku had a slightly puzzled look on his face as to what exactly Vegeta had meant by that, but answered simply.  
  
"It's my lunch."  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Where's your lunch?"  
  
Vegeta pointed to a bag on the ground at least 3 quarters the size of Goku's smaller bag, but still big enough. A Saiyan's gotta eat you know.  
  
All the students filed onto the bus, Vegeta threatened anyone who'd try to sit next to him with an energy blast, until Goku came up and sat down not realising Vegeta didn't really what him there.  
  
"Thanks for saving a seat, Vegeta."  
  
"Thtupid cwown, I'w fight you yet!"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Thut up cwown, and weave me awone!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Goku rummaged around in a somewhat normal sized bag of food, intended to last him the whole bus trip to the museum. Thus only proving to last 5 seconds. Goku, now totally full, fell asleep. He eventually lent unconsciously on Vegeta's shoulder and began drooling.  
  
Vegeta began muttering to himself, saying he couldn't kill him now and to wait for the tournament.  
  
The bus continued it's way onto the science museum surprisingly unhindered, even though Vegeta was one of its passengers.  
  
The teacher stood up at the front of the bus and decided that it was time to sing a song. Goku immediately woke up and volunteered to start off. To Vegeta's horror, he began singing the ''Gluttony Park'' jingle. Vegeta jammed a sandwich in Goku's mouth and stopped him from singing. Goku, now content with his new found sandwich, sat back down. The teacher now gave up on the idea of singing a song.  
  
"Vegeta, you wanna play eye spy?"  
  
"Do I haf to?"  
  
"Well, no, I suppose not."  
  
After Vegeta's refusal, Goku began to hum to himself in order to keep himself occupied. The humming sound was all Vegeta could hear, and unfortunately it was, it seemed, the only tune Goku knew. The ''Gluttony Park'' jingle. Finally he cracked, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Fine! I'w pway youw thtupid game! JUTHT THTOP HUMMING!"  
  
Goku looked somewhat shocked at Vegeta. But then smiled with and expression void of thought (^-^), glad to hear his friend would play eye spy with him.  
  
"Ok, I'll go first Vegeta. I spy with my little eye som—"  
  
"A sandwich."  
  
"How'd you know? Ok Vegeta, it's you're turn."  
  
"I thpy with my wittle eye thomething beginning with 'I'."  
  
Goku bowed his head in apparent thought, although Vegeta wasn't really sure if Goku was even capable of that. Goku screamed out.  
  
"An ice-cream!"  
  
"-Sigh- Kakawot, do you thee an ithe-cweam anywhewe?  
  
"If I close my eyes really tight and imagine really hard, I can see one."  
  
"-Sigh- No Kakawot, you'we wong. Gueth again."  
  
Goku sat with a puzzled look on his face, and kept distorting his face into stupid positions somehow believing that this would help him think. After many attempts at trying to name what Vegeta could see, Goku shrugged his shoulders in defeat. He couldn't work it out.  
  
"Well if it's not an igloo, then I have no idea what it is."  
  
"I'm wooking at it wight now."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"An idiot!"  
  
Goku looked around looking for an 'idiot', not actually registering the fact that Vegeta meant him. Vegeta turned away hanging his head in a sigh. Goku now overwhelmed with all this thinking, again fell asleep and began to drool on Vegeta. By this time Vegeta's eye was twitching. "Wait till the tournament," he kept thinking, "Wait till the tournament."  
  
The bus finally arrived at the science museum, and everyone scrambled off the bus. Except Goku, who was asleep.  
  
"Wake up, cwown! Where at the mutheum!"  
  
"But mummy, I don't want to pet the bunny. I want to eat it…"  
  
Vegeta punches Goku in the face in order to make him wake up. Slowly Goku is aroused out of his dream.  
  
"Aw, why did you do that? I was having such a nice dream."  
  
"Whewe at the mutheum, and you haf to get off the buth."  
  
Goku nodded in recognition and gathered his seemingly weightless ten tonne bag of food and got off the bus.  
  
The teacher stared in horror out the amount of food Goku, let alone Vegeta, had brought with them.  
  
"Um, lockers are available for your belongings. Goku, Vegeta, I suggest that you two put your food their. You won't be able to see a thing behind bags THAT big."  
  
After everyone had gotten organised, the class began their way through the museum.  
  
"Man, this is boring. I really wish we did get to go to "Gluttony Park". (Trails off singing the jingle)"  
  
Vegeta however was looking for where they were going to have their tournament. He went through each room checking for possibilities.  
  
"'Woom of incwedibly tharp things','Woom of poithonouth animawth in wather weak glath cathes','Woom of infectiouth ditheatheth…'  
  
Goku couldn't help but giggle at Vegeta who was trying desperately to say the name of each room without lisping. Vegeta gave Goku and evil glare. Goku returned it with an almost opposite innocent look.  
  
"What are you doing, Vegeta?"  
  
"Wooking for whewe they awe going to haf the touwnament."  
  
Suddenly over a loudspeaker a man announced the newest exhibit. 'Room of International foods'. Goku's eyes shot up, and he ran out of the room to look for the exhibit.  
  
Vegeta continued to look, but found nothing remotely suitable for a tournament. He was getting rather distressed at this point. The only reason he wanted to go was so he could fight Goku, who was now running around the building looking for the food exhibit.  
  
Goku returned somewhat saddened, by his apparent failure at locating the newest exhibit. As it turns out, he'd been going in circles and it was right behind him. Goku's eyes looked on dreamily as he began drooling unconsciously over the exhibit.  
  
"FOOD!!!"  
  
"No Goku, we are going to have the tournament now. You obviously wasted too much time running around after that food exhibit."  
  
Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks at the announcement of the tournament.  
  
Goku stopped, turned and looked rather puppyish at the teacher.  
  
"Don't do that, now get ready for the tournament."  
  
All the students followed the teacher into a room with desks and chairs. Vegeta was extremely confused as to where they were going to be able to fight in there.  
  
"Welcome to the science tournament. Here we will go head to head with science questions in order to eliminate. Whoever is left by the end, wins.  
  
Vegeta, all though somewhat out of character, face faulted. Goku thinking it was some kind of game Vegeta was playing, too face faulted. This only caused Vegeta to face fault again.  
  
Vegeta sat in silenced horror as the students began their 'quiz tournament'. He had put up with Kakarot all that time for nothing. He screamed and turned into a super saiyan.  
  
"Come on cwown! Fight me!"  
  
Goku, however, had already left the room for the international food exhibit. Vegeta now even more enraged destroyed the classroom and it's contents and went looking for Goku.  
  
Goku had about ten security guards on him trying to stop him from eating the food, although to no avail.  
  
"Kakawot, thtop thtuffing and thtart fighting!"  
  
Goku looked up at Vegeta with his cheeks full of food.  
  
"Wa wiw wouw wawt?"  
  
"-sigh- Kakawot, swallow, get wid of thothe guawdth and turn thuper thaiyan!"  
  
After a rather large 'gulp' Goku did as he was told, but only after laughing out how Vegeta had said 'thuper thaiyan'.  
  
"Vegeta, what happened to our class?"  
  
"I, ew, umm…"  
  
"Vegeta! Now we have to move schools again!"  
  
Vegeta looked a little guilty, but then quickly overcame it and went back to his normal pompous self.  
  
Their fight began, although Goku was a little sluggish after all the food he ate. Goku managed to land a punch to Vegeta's mouth, breaking his braces.  
  
"Finally! I can talk normally!"  
  
Goku punched him again.  
  
"It'th not faiw!"  
  
They continued the fight and it got to a great climax as Vegeta upper- cutted Goku. Goku shrank back clutching his stomach. Someone was about to happen. Vegeta inched backwards not knowing what was going to happen. Then it did. Everything that Goku had eaten was (in nicer words) expelled from his stomach and landed all over Vegeta.  
  
"Guess I should have eaten less '^-^ "  
  
"CWOWN, WOOK WHAT YOU'FE DONE!!! That'th abothowutewy dithguthting!"  
  
Goku again began to laugh as the horrified Vegeta picked somewhat reluctantly at his clothes. Vegeta gave up on the idea of fighting Goku that day.  
  
"Wew cwown, what do we do now?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"  
  
By issekiwa 


End file.
